Por ela
by Co-Star
Summary: "Marina era alegre e bonita, jovem e sensível, mas parecia desprotegida do mundo e acometida por algum injusto padecimento irreversível. Setsuna saiu pensando nisso e por fim percebeu: Marina sentia e transmitia paz – era isso que tinha de único."


**Por ela**

Naquele instante, recuperado, ele questionava o que o tinha levado fazer aquilo. Passada a revolta, entendia porque não fazia sentido algum. Por mais problemas que tivesse, por mais decepções e dores que sofresse, de que valia seria morrer?

Sim, sua vida não era das melhores. Perdera toda a família em um massacre, por causa de disputa de guerrilhas, quando ele mesmo fazia parte de uma. Por isso, considerava-se culpado e atormentado. Tinha feito tantas coisas ruins, carregava um passado violento cheio de fantasmas que o perseguiam e tentavam levá-lo com eles.

E Setsuna jamais deixava de admitir sua culpa. E tantos erros de repente lhe faziam fraco e sem perspectivas. Não queria mais viver e conviver com aqueles vestígios de alguém que odiava – a si próprio.

Não merecia outra chance e mesmo assim a teve, ele que não era inocente e não fazia jus à misericórdia de ninguém.

Era jovem, bonito, ainda pouca barba, mas a navalha que tinha como sobra das épocas do exército acabou tendo serventia.

Era frio e triste, por isso cortou os pulsos naquele pôr-do-sol de Novembro. E cometeu grave erro com isso: um dos moradores da pensão o encontrou a tempo de salvá-lo, e, então fora de perigo, ganhara mais um infeliz acontecimento sobre o qual lamentar e sofrer.

Olhava os pulsos ainda com torniquetes bem feitos e apertados. Lembrava-se da lancinante dor, lembrava do escarlate vazando – era a primeira vez que feria a si próprio, indefeso contra a própria amargura. Ali lhe parecia estranho ter atacado a si mesmo, embora tenha sido em legítima defesa.

A enfermaria masculina estava cheia e barulhenta, pois era dia de visita, mas ele sentia-se só e entediado. Erguendo-se da cama e apanhando o suporte do soro, foi ao banheiro e decidiu caminhar um pouco pelo lugar, tentando espantar os pensamentos funestos de sua mente.

O hospital era grande e movimentado, ninguém percebeu Setsuna como intruso enquanto vagou pela área dos quartos. A maioria das portas estava fechada, e dentro das abertas, os pacientes recebiam cuidados ou visitas queridas. Setsuna não tinha ninguém para visitá-lo, mas ele nem sentia falta disso.

Sentindo leve fraqueza, parou para descansar um pouco, coincidentemente diante de uma porta aberta. Lá dentro, uma moça bonita de longos cabelos negros estava acomodada na cama enquanto lia algo aparentemente agradável, visto sua expressão ser leve.

Ficou interessado, olhou-a ininterruptamente. Seu olhar era intenso e marcante, acabou fazendo-a perceber sua presença.

–Olá. –cumprimentou gentilmente, mas sem sorrir.

Havia algo de único naquela moça, Setsuna logo sentiu.

–Quer entrar? –ela convidou despretensiosa.

Setsuna estacou e nem modificou sua expressão. Estava prestando muita atenção no jeito da moça. Parecia frágil, magra, pálida, e ainda assim alegre.

Ela lhe sorriu, bondosamente, como se já gostasse dele, e Setsuna se assustou. Entrou.

–Me chamo Marina. Qual seu nome?

–Setsuna.

Ela assentiu como se apreciasse o som da palavra.

–É bom poder falar com alguém. Setsuna. Os livros são muito bons companheiros, e apesar de falarem, não têm voz. É um tanto cansativo.

–Entendendo. –murmurou.

Ela diminuiu o tamanho do sorriso e também estreitou os olhos carinhosamente. Suspirou, à vontade com ele. Fechou o livro e o colocou de lado, olhando o rapaz.

–Parece que se sente sozinha… –ele ousou observar, enquanto isso.

–Um pouco, estou aqui já há algum tempo. Hoje minha amiga não pôde vir… Mas não dou muita importância para isso. E você, há quanto tempo está aqui?

–Quase dois dias.

Olhava diretamente para ela. A voz da moça era suave e constante, às vezes muito doce. Era diversa a sensação de aconchego que Setsuna obtinha. Ele quase sorriu. Não tinham assunto, entretanto, ele não se sentia à vontade em perguntar a doença dela e muito menos falar da sua.

–E você… também me parece solitário. –ela comentou, mansa, alisando a manta que a cobria.

Setsuna nem sabia o que responder. Diante de tudo que era negativo e que ele sentia, solidão não era algo incômodo ou importante.

–Não tanto. Nunca fui muito de me misturar, na verdade.

–Ah, curioso… não parece. –ela meio que debochou e ele se incomodou, mas manteve-se sério.

–Certo. –mas ao usar esse tipo de palavra não necessariamente indicava que ele concordava.

–Desculpe, Setsuna… –e ela riu, divertida. Era bom ouvi-la rir. Espantava as sombras na mente dele. Teve vontade de engarrafar aquele som só para poder ouvi-lo em hora de necessidade. –Venha mais perto. –ela convidou, apontando uma cadeira, e inexpressivo, ele aceitou.

Marina lhe estendeu o livro:

–Se importa de ler para mim? A sua voz é muito bonita, muito fluente… Seria ótimo se o livro soasse como você.

Setsuna tomou o volume e olhou a página previamente aberta. Nem sabia que tipo de leitura tinha ali, podia ser algo embaraçoso… Entretanto, permitiu-se fazer a vontade da linda moça, e a intervalos periódicos, mirava o rosto dela, agora de perto, apreciando a tranqüilidade e contentamento de seu olhar azul pristino. Era como se ela fosse livre, apesar de confinada ali, parecia sadia, apesar da obvia falta de viço na pele e da miudeza do rosto e mãos. A delicadeza feminina era muito acentuada por seu mal. Devia ser algo grave.

Ele leu, não levando em conta o conteúdo romântico e alegre do texto, sempre usando seu timbre resolvido e pouco expressivo, que diminuía suavemente no final das palavras.

Com breve olhadela, notou Marina adormecida, um sorriso por fazer no rosto. Olhou atenciosamente cada linha que a compunha, guardou o livro. Tocou de ele a mãozinha frágil, sentindo-a um pouco morna.

Marina era alegre e bonita, jovem e sensível, mas parecia desprotegida do mundo e acometida por algum injusto padecimento irreversível.

Setsuna saiu pensando nisso, deslizando de volta para a enfermaria. Pôs-se de novo em sua cama como se nunca tivesse levantado, cruzou os braços, e por fim percebeu: Marina sentia e transmitia paz – era isso que tinha de único.

Ele queria entender como podia ser assim, e no próximo dia de visita, voltou para vê-la.

De novo, sozinha e lendo. Apenas dois dias tinham se passado, entretanto ela já havia trocado de leitura. Tinha muita dedicação pelo hobbie.

–Olá. –ele resolveu se anunciar, a voz profunda com um pouco de embaraço.

Transitando da página até a porta, os olhos dela descreveram um movimento suave e ela sorriu agradada:

–Que bom que apareceu, Setsuna! Como vai?

–Bem, e você?

–Um pouco fraca, mas bem.

Ele assentiu. Marina não tinha medo de ser sincera e ao mesmo tempo mantinha discrição. E suspirou:

–Por favor, Setsuna, sente.

–Ela não veio hoje também? A sua amiga, quero dizer…

–Ainda não, mas espero que venha. Estou com saudades da Shirin. –e sorriu, leve como uma pluma.

–Sim…

Marina assentiu junto com a palavra dele.

–Quer que eu leia para você?

–Você pode? Eu apreciaria! –deu-lhe o livrinho. –Desculpe por ter dormido da última vez! Hoje não se repetirá… estou descansada!

–Não tem problema… Até que gostei da idéia de minha voz ser acalentadora. –explicou com seriedade, e um pouco de embaraço outra vez causou eleves contrações em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu, alegre, meio sem saber por que.

–Sua voz é bonita. –confirmou. Ele assentiu e começou a fazer a leitura.

Marina dedicou indivisa atenção, tanta e tão focada nele e no que ouvia, que notou os pontos rústicos pelo pulso da mão esquerda que ele deixou cair no colo. Por um tempo, fitou chocada.

–Ah… Setsuna… –e interrompeu a leitura dele apanhando sua mão.

Uma sensação estranha o acometeu, como se contagiado por algo bom. Só que isso desapareceu logo ao entender a surpresa dela. Com muita delicadeza, Marina passou a mão nos pontos, Setsuna não sentiu dor, entretanto, sentiu-se mal, quase fraco.

–Setsuna, o que houve? –ela francamente quis saber, olhos intensamente preocupados, quase cheios de água.

Refugiando-se no silêncio, ele olhou para ela só mais um instante e desviou a vista. Então teve mais que embaraço, mas vergonha. Contudo, não previra esse constrangimento. Achou que não se importaria com o que fez, com as marcas, com o sangue derramado. Nunca tinha se importado.

–Por favor, responda. –ela implorou, mas se tivesse ordenado teria soado menos assustador.

–É obvio, não? Não queria mais viver, não queria mais estar nesse mundo… só tive experiências ruins das quais queria me esquecer.

–Não é justo. Você… não é dono de sua vida. Quem a deu para você deve ter ficado magoado.

–Mas minha mãe… ela está morta.

–Sinto muito. Ainda assim, há outra pessoa: Deus.

–Você é religiosa…

–Sim, você não?

–Perdi um pouco o senso das coisas diante de tudo que vivi… Não sou quem pareço, no passado, cometi muitos crimes, no exército…

Marina lamentou com um murmúrio. Ali mesmo teceu uma prece por Setsuna. Ela o sentiu tão desiludido que doeu nela o que lhe afligia. Apertou-lhe a mão e depois a alisou carinhosamente. Setsuna a acompanhou fazer tudo isso e seu peito apertou-se.

–Querido Setsuna… não imaginava seu passado tão triste… Sinto muito. Mas não se preocupe. Deus percebeu que você está arrependido.

Nem ele tinha certeza disso, como ela podia ter?

Marina sorriu:

–Poderia me prometer uma coisa?

–O que?

–Por favor, não faça isso outra vez… tenho certeza que há algo em sua vida que foi bom, e que portanto você ainda possa ser feliz. A vida é a única coisa que temos, nada é mais valioso. Não será nada fácil lidar com suas lembranças, mas eventualmente, você as vencerá, e será a melhor guerra que terá lutado. Então, humildemente eu peço, Setsuna: não desista mais de viver, sim? Viva sabiamente e aproveite. Ainda é tão jovem!

Ele pensou em tudo com seu raciocínio rápido, já que desejava respondê-la. Era sempre honesto, assim queria decidir bem sua atitude. Suspirou.

–Eu prometo, Marina. –e mesmo incerto, imaginou-se capaz de prometer e cumprir.

Um maravilhoso sorriso abrilhantou o rosto dela, Marina pareceu tão feliz, que tamanha afeição pareceu adversa para ele, mas não sabia rejeitá-la. Quase chorou.

–Afinal de contas, quão triste seria se você tivesse morrido! Nós não poderíamos nos conhecer, não teríamos essa alegria. –e adicionou comovida. Marina não era alguém normal, ele concluiu. Como tanta bondade podia existir num só coração?

Mas ele sorriu brando e concordou.

O sorriso dele era tímido e franco, ainda assim, um pouco melancólico.

Marina entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e assentiu.

–Tenho certeza que muitas coisas boas irão lhe acontecer.

–Sim, já começaram a acontecer. Obrigado, Marina. Você é especial. –falou com pouca emoção na voz, apesar de seu coração estar acelerado. Fechou os dedos em torno da mãozinha dela, olhando a diferença de suas mãos. Minutos depois, soltaram-se. Tinha sido um momento tão solene, tinham selado a promessa.

Ele voltou a ler, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

–Setsuna… você não vai me esquecer, não é? –e insegura, depois de um tempo, Marina quis saber, mostrando-se assustada. Era a primeira vez que ele percebia tristeza nela e tentou discernir que sorte de pergunta tinha sido.

–É claro que não.

–Que bom! –aliviada, expressou.

–Ah! Marina! Desculpe a demora! –entrou uma moça bonita e alta no quarto, sorrindo charmosamente. Surpreendeu-se em não ver a amiga só.

–Shirin! Que alegria! –Marina exultou.

Setsuna fechou o livro e analisou a moça, causando-lhe arrepios.

–Sou Setsuna. Prazer. –sério como sempre, apresentou-se. Marina riu.

–Prazer. Meu nome é Shirin.

Ele assentiu, devolveu o livro.

–Vou indo agora. –e levantou-se.

–Tchau, Setsuna! Até mais!

Ele lhe sorriu outra vez e ela correspondeu.

O rapaz saiu ao mesmo tempo em que Shirin entrou falando e indagando sobre ele.

–É um amigo querido meu. –Marina definiu, sorrindo ainda como que para ele.

Setsuna chegou em sua cama e sentou. Tinha sido muito sério o que havia passado com Marina minutos atrás. Estava ansioso como nunca antes, não sabia bem por que. Seu coração não diminuía o ritmo. Jamais tinha visto alguém tão preocupado com ele antes. Era até um pouco intimidante. Mesmo assim, era difícil não gostar de algo que tinha desejado. Realmente, tinha sido ótimo conhecê-la.

No dia seguinte, passado o período de observação, recebeu alta. Conversou com o psiquiatra que achava notável a estabilidade de humor que Setsuna possuía, apesar de ter tentado suicídio. Por precaução, o doutor determinou que o rapaz não podia mais morar sozinho, era preciso estar com alguém conhecido. Desta forma, um antigo amigo do exército que morava nas redondezas foi contatado e resolveu acolhê-lo de bom-grado. Veio buscá-lo no fim da tarde.

–Hey! Setsuna! Andou aprontando, hein? E eu que achava que você era o mais normal de todos nós! –Lockon, amigável e bem-humorado como sempre, foi dizendo ao cumprimentá-lo.

Setsuna meneou a cabeça, preferindo reagir com o silencio diante de tanta displicência.

–É que não sabia o que aconteceu, senão teria vindo te visitar! –e Lockon deu-lhe um abraço fraternal, sempre considerara Setsuna um irmão mais novo.

–Obrigado. –o rapaz resignou-se, respondendo ao gesto. E depois, parou, olhando a recepção. –Eu conheci uma pessoa.

–Uma… moça?

Setsuna assentiu simplesmente. Lockon sorriu, espirituoso.

–Muito bem! Não quer se despedir dela?

Pensativo, Setsuna olhou o amigo demoradamente. Não era dia de visita, provavelmente não poderia entrar.

–Vamos, não custa tentar! –e como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Setsuna, Lockon incentivou.

Setsuna foi ao balcão e perguntou se podia ver Marina por um instante. A enfermeira hesitou, mas acabou abrindo uma exceção, desde que fosse realmente breve. Lockon ficou esperando enquanto apressadamente Setsuna rumou para o quarto da moça.

Ao chegar lá, viu a porta fechada, e em dúvida, abriu só uma fresta, vendo logo que ela dormia pesadamente, sempre com uma expressão agradável e tranqüila na face. Tanta paz circundava aquela moça, isso lhe era tão atraente. Olhou-a fixamente, suspirou. E depois voltou para reencontrar Lockon, muito silencioso. Seu amigo nada perguntou, não querendo bisbilhotar demais.

Desse modo, Setsuna se instalou no pequeno apartamento do amigo e determinou-se a seguir sua vida.

No próximo dia de visita, queria ver Marina. Arrumou-se e saiu, ao passar por uma banca de flores, considerou que Marina iria gostar de algumas. Levando-lhe dois lírios brancos, chegou no hospital rapidamente. Já havia passado da hora do almoço, dirigiu-se ao quarto da moça, desviando-se de funcionários e visitantes, era sempre agitado naquele período.

E ao chegar no quarto de Marina, a porta aberta revelou uma cama vazia.

Por sorte, havia uma enfermeira lá, arrumando a roupa de cama.

Confuso, Setsuna deu dois passos para dentro do cômodo.

–Pois não? –a moça o olhou, solícita.

–Onde está a paciente desse quarto, Marina…? –perguntou, mas nem sabia o nome completo dela.

A enfermeira fez uma expressão grave. Arrumou o jaleco, chegando perto dele. De forma sentida, explicou:

–Sinto muito, a senhorita Ismail faleceu nessa madrugada.

Setsuna sentiu-se lavado por uma onda cáustica de realidade. Não conseguiu acreditar.

–Morreu? Mas o que ela tinha?

–Câncer…

E ele levantou a mão, recusando qualquer detalhe. Desolado, tanto pelo impacto da notícia como pela perda em si. Imobilizado, segurou os lírios com as duas mãos juntas ao corpo. A enfermeira colocou a mão no ombro do moço, comovida. Mas talvez nada poderia consolar Setsuna naquele instante.

–Sinto muito. –ela repetiu.

–Obrigado. –ele soluçou, os olhos presos na cama vazia. A enfermeira saiu, resolvida a deixá-lo refazer-se.

Setsuna lembrou-se de Marina cuidadosamente depositada na cama, tão frágil e ainda assim tão otimista. Ela nunca reclamara de nada, apesar de provavelmente sentir dores ou desânimo. Levava tudo com uma tranqüilidade excepcional e motivadora.

Por que ela, que era tão boa e inocente teve de morrer e ele, embora se achasse tão indigno, sobreviveu? Não parecia justo. Não era mesmo. Sentiu-se tão revoltado e traído pela vida. Olhando mais uma vez a cama feita, colocou os dois lírios brancos, suaves e delicados como a moça era, sobre os lençóis.

Saiu do quarto e se sentou numa cadeira ali por perto. Não conseguiu controlar e quase nem tentou. As lágrimas foram escorrendo uma a uma. Escondeu o rosto com a mão, abaixando a cabeça e vendo as gostas caírem em sua calça. Não se lembrava de já ter chorado por alguém que morreu antes. E surpreendeu-se por sentir-se bem fazendo isso.

Percebeu então que naquele instante onde Marina pediu que ele vivesse, na verdade ela também pedia que ele vivesse por ela. E realmente merecia que ele cumprisse a promessa, aproveitaria com sabedoria o que ela não poderia mais. Marina tinha lhe dado tanto, aquilo era o mínimo que Setsuna achava poder fazer em compensação. A paz que a moça transmitia estaria sempre com ele, dando-lhe forças.

–Oh, Marina… não vou te esquecer, bem como sentirei sua falta também. –lamentou, embora tenha sorrido.

* * *

**Free talk**

Olá, leitores! Espero que tenham gostado de ler a minha segunda oneshot!

Outra vez uma oneshot de G00! Parece que essa série desperta a oneshot-writter adormecida em mim, ao contrário de Gw, que só alimenta a minha epópeia-writter (xDDDDD)! Isso é bom, na verdade! ^_~

Desculpe se a fic for meio triste, clichê ou não tiver muito que ver com o Setsuna e a Marina, mas queria pôr os dois personagens nessa situação e ver como se sairiam. Tive essa idéia tempos atrás, pensei em fazer uma oneshot original com ela, mas depois, assistindo G00S2, achei que seria adequado pôr essa dupla (casal?) para interpretar a cena!

Gostei do resultado, achei que ficou emocionante e a cara do Setsuna! ^^

Ah! E claro que o Lockon apareceu! Ele sempre merece ter uma pontinha! ^_~

Disclaimers padrões se aplicam.

Me deixem reviews! Amo saber a opinião dos leitores!

Beijos e abraços!

19.01.2009


End file.
